


Kiss Me First

by Slashseeker, Trudy Zaire (MonkeysInPants)



Series: Chasin' Love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sex, Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, M/M, Past Abuse, Premature Ejaculation, Safety and Peace, college boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashseeker/pseuds/Slashseeker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeysInPants/pseuds/Trudy%20Zaire
Summary: Andrew and Chase have been through a lot together, and maybe they're a little in love, and maybe they want to get a little more physical...(Takes place before College Daze)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Chasin' Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650598
Kudos: 8





	Kiss Me First

“Sweet cheez-its, Andrew, why are you so damn handsome when I'm so fucking horny?”

Andrew slowly looks up from his phone at the man lolling about on his bed. “Well, I appreciate the compliment.” With a soft chuckle he leans over to kiss Chase on the forehead, right next to his signature blue curl. “Sorry I'm too handsome for you. Though I'm pretty sure you're the only that thinks that.”

“Uuugh!” Chase has been absolutely stewing in his libido for over a month, with no outlet other than his own hands and toys. He hasn't gotten laid since that last time he went crawling back to Colby and that had been… terrible in every way. "Also? Plenty people think you’re handsome. Do you _know_ how many ladies I catch checkin’ out your cute ass and perfect hair?”

"Chase... You do realize I am very, very gay, don't you?”

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that people think you're handsome, dumb-dumb." Another frustrated huff, and Chase readjusts his pants because he's half-hard half the time lately and he's getting tired of soloing it.

"Yeah, well." Andrew’s eyes can’t help but follow the motion of Chase’s hand, and a hint of red blossoms under the tan of his cheeks. He clears his throat. "You're still biased.”

Chase groans out loud covering his face with his hands. His friend really does not understand how much of a catch he is. Like, aside from his stupid cute face, and hair that somehow always looks good even when it’s messy, and his gorgeous body with that little bit of pudge around the middle that Chase just wants to give a good squeeze… _Beyond_ the physical hotness, Andrew is just… Well, frankly, he’s just amazing.

“Okay, fine,” Chase says, rolling over onto his belly and pushing up onto hands and knees. He crawls to the edge of the bed where Andrew sits in his computer chair, and drapes his arms over his friend’s shoulders. “I’m biased.” He leans in closer, to purr in Andrew’s ear. “Because I want you.”

A quick intake of breath, and Chase is close enough to see Andrew’s pupils dilate a little. It’s not the first time Chase has expressed his desire. And it’s not the first sign he’s had that Andrew is attracted to him. But things have been… complicated. Obviously. He can’t hold it against Andrew for turning him down, not when so much of it had been begging for sex as a form of escapism. It wasn’t right of him to try and use his friend like that.

But at least he’d learned that he can be rejected for sex without feeling rejected as a person. Sure, it stung at first, but… Andrew was still there for him. To hold him and cuddle him and make him feel wanted and worth it. Worthwhile. Not in exchange for what he can do for someone, but just for being himself.

So yeah, Andrew? Definitely amazing.

“Chase,” Andrew says, a soft smile on his face as he tilts his head to rest his forehead against his friend’s. The expression fades after a moment, into something serious and curious. “Chase… Like, seriously, are you _sure_ you want that? Want me, I mean? Like that? And not… just because you think you owe me or something?”

Chase’s eyes widen for a moment, then narrow slightly, and he gives his friend a slight squeeze. "Why wouldn't I want you? No, wait-" He shakes his head, because that came out way too flippant. "Okay, let me clarify. Right now, there are a lot of people I'd really like to fuck. That includes you, your study partner, that smoking hot computer sciences prof, half the school jocks regardless of gender, and, most especially, Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson." He pauses for a moment to let Andrew catch up, because sometimes he just talks too fast. "Of all those people, though, there's only two I really trust right now. And unfortunately, being a famous celebrity and all, my first choice is unobtainable. So that leaves me with my best friend: You." Another pause. "Well, and also Bai, but he gave a hard 'no'."

"Chase, I..." Andrew trails off, not quite sure what to say now. He's only ever said 'not yet' to Chase, worried more about his well-being than the simmering attraction he's been harbouring for the man. But Chase is doing so much better now. It's been over a month since he was discharged from the hospital, armed with a cast, a restraining order against Colby, and a deep determination to undo all his abuser’s conditioning. And Andrew has long since admitted to himself that he’s head over heels in love with his friend. He takes a deep breath. "...Kiss me first."

"You say that like I haven't been trying to for weeks." A half-smirk quirks Chase's lips and he crooks a finger at Andrew, letting his friend make the first move.

Setting his book aside, Andrew turns to better face him, pushing closer to the bed until the side of his leg presses against Chase's knees. Chase looks a little smug and a lot happy as Andrew leans closer, close enough that he can feel warm breath against his lips. Andrew is breathing a little fast, and his excitement makes warmth bloom in Chase’s chest. Chase lets his crooked finger rest on the underside of Andrew's chin, guiding him forward. He's smiling as their lips touch, soft and a little shy.

Andrew slowly presses further into the kiss. One hand reaches up to curl around Chase's neck, resting there as their mouths start to move together, fingers brushing over the buzzed bristles at the base of his hairline. The kiss doesn't stay simple and sweet for long, not when Chase has been waiting for this, impatient and full of so much pent-up energy. His tongue darts out to run along Andrew's lip, his free hand coming to rest above one of his hips. Andrew lets out a low noise at the brush of tongue, and his lips part under the attention. His eyes have fallen shut, blindly following Chase's lead.

Chase is quick to deepen the kiss further. This is something he's _very_ familiar with. He just might have run Kissing Tutorials in high school, for a fee. He might have gotten suspended for it, too--but not before raking in the dough. He slides his hand up Andrew's side, just enough to tuck a thumb under his shirt and stroke the bare skin.

The touch sends a shiver through Andrew, a soft noise escaping him. He melts into the kiss, his own thumb stroking along his friend's jaw, his head tilting to slot their mouths together just a little bit deeper.

They part to breathe, both panting gently.

Chase curses under his breath because he's already uncomfortably hard and they haven't even reached second base. He's not going to just whip it out, obviously, but as he pushes in for another kiss, his hand moves from Andrew's chin to loosen his belt and pop his fly to relieve some pressure.

Andrew's eyes slide open, darting down to watch Chase's hand at work, mouth going a little dry. He’s never said it out loud, but he's only had sex with two people before: a girl in sophomore year of high school and a boy as a senior, and while the former had involved full penetration--and proved to him that he was Very Much Gay--the latter had only been a hand job. He'd barely kissed either of them, and he cares about Chase far more than both of them combined. He manages a sheepish chuckle before their lips meet again. His hands come to rest on Chase's hips, pinkies slipping between waistband and skin. The next time they pull apart, he murmurs, "Just... Tell me if something makes you uncomfortable, okay?"

"Andrew, babe, the only thing making me uncomfortable right now is my pants." And boy, Chase is way too damn horny right now, even Andrew’s barest touch below his belt making him bite his lower lip as his trapped cock throbs. "But I'll keep you updated."

"Good, great, that's great-" And then they're kissing again, and Andrew is really warming up to the situation. His own cock isn't much more than chubby yet, but he knows he’s ready for Chase as long as Chase is ready for him. 

It's not long before Chase's hands are sliding further under Andrew's shirt, stroking all the way up to his shoulder blades, reveling in the feeling of warm skin beneath his sensitive palms. Andrew groans into the kiss and Chase echoes the sound.

Pulling back, Andrew looks Chase in the eye before pulling his own shirt up and over his head, exposing a gorgeous expanse of olive skin and lithe muscle. He breathes, "Your turn."

It's really hard to resist just leaning in and licking one of those pert, brown nipples, but Chase holds back, the tip of his tongue wetting his lips instead. "Nice..." The sight of Andrew's bare chest is hypnotic enough it takes a moment to register his words. Chase shakes his head to clear it. “Right, right.”

He doesn't just pull off his shirt, he takes the opportunity to lie back, sprawling over Andrew's bed. A mix of pale and dark stripes and patches mark his skin, a map of fading scars interspersed with a few newer ones in soft pink.

Andrew can't help the groan that escapes him as he takes in Chase's body, scars and all. He shifts to rest a knee on the bed, bringing him close enough to reach out and a hand along Chase’s side, dancing up ribs. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Chase's eyes dart to the side at the compliment, momentarily shy. Then he meets Andrew's gaze, cheeks flushed, and says in his boldest voice, "So I have been told!" He still doesn't feel amazing very often, but right now? ...Yeah, he's feeling pretty damn good about himself. Lacing his fingers together behind Andrew's neck, he tugs him down for a kiss.

Andrew lets out a low noise of pleasure, moving further onto the bed so he can lean down to deepen the kiss, tasting Chase on his tongue. His eyes drift shut again, focusing entirely on the feel of the man beneath him, on his scent, his warmth. When he finally pulls back he's flushed and panting, arousal and affection making his heart pound. His blood is rushing lower, and he drapes his body over Chase so his length rests against his hip. The feeling of Andrew's hardening cock against him has Chase seeing stars and he gives a long, needy whine. There's a damp spot on the front of his briefs already, growing steadily as his straining cock leaks precum against the tight fabric. 

"Okay. Okay." Chase takes a few steadying breaths. "Just as a warning. I am definitely not going to last. But that doesn't mean I don't wanna keep going. Okay?"

"Okay," Andrew answers, voice rough edged, and he rolls his hips against Chase. It feels so good already, milking a moan from him. Their lips crash together once more, and gentle hands stroke over the stripes of scars marking Chase's skin. 

"Been awhile for you, too?" Chase asks. Though they probably have rather different definitions of 'awhile'. Chase splays his hands over Andrew’s shoulder blades, then slides them down the expanse of his bare back. He gives him plenty of time to protest as his fingers wiggle their way beneath Andrew's waistband, wanting to grope that fine ass he's been eyeing for _ages_.

Andrew's hips buck forward sharply at the touch, and his chuckle is hardly more than a burst of air. "You could say that." He hasn't had sex since he was seventeen. He drags his lips along the side of Chase's neck, rolling his hips again, his breath damp and warm against the other's skin. "Might be a bit rusty, myself..."

Chase's head tilts back to give Andrew more neck to work with, pleased noises escaping him. His hands tighten on his friend's ass, dragging his hips hard against his own. Fuck, he'd almost forgotten how good real foreplay felt. "Well, we'll just have to oil you up, huh?" He presses his lips to Andrew's hair and mumbles. "There's a condom in my right pocket and a packet of lube in the left. Just sayin'." He's a man who likes to be prepared.

"Fuck, Chase," Andrew groans, nipping weakly at the crook of Chase's neck. He has to laugh at the admission, but he goes quiet as the reality of the situation hits him. He's going to have sex with Chase. He sucks in a deep breath at the sudden hit of excitement and anxiety. Then, "Alright. But let me try something first? I... So I've never done this before?" His voice is just a little shy, even as he starts to kiss his way down Chase's body.

Chase looks startled at that. "Wait, you're a virgin?” Oh, yikes, foot in mouth much? “Um, not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just-" His breath hitches a little as soft lips brush his collarbone, his chest, lower… He struggles to catch his train of thought before it leaves the station for good. "Um, uhhh, I- oh! I'm just. If it is? Your first time? You might want to save it for a- for a special occasion or something?" Because he definitely doesn't feel worthy of being Andrew's first time.

Andrew chuckles, shaking his head while he nips at the bottom of Chase's ribs. "Uh, not exactly. With a guy? Sorta. Only had a handjob one time. But, uh, went all the way with a girl, which… wasn't great.” He gives another nip just above Chase's navel. “Besides, even if I was you're a special occasion enough."

"Oh! Oh. Ohhhh." A hitch of breath, and then a fourth 'oh' that's more of a moan than a word. "Right. Okay. You do- you do you, then. Carry on." Chase crosses his arms behind his head, looking far more casual than he feels with his cock throbbing hard enough it might just bust his zipper open.

The excitement in Chase's eyes is more than just arousal when Andrew glances up from pressing a kiss just above his waistband. He smiles, watching Chase’s eyes go wide as he sits back on his heels to tug open his fly. He hears the way Chase's breath quicken as his pants are tugged lower, hears the whine when his length finally bobs free of his briefs. Face to face with Chase's cock, Andrew pauses, more out of appreciation than hesitation. He's seen his share of cocks in porn, but this? This is way better. Reaching out, he gives the length of it a slow stroke. 

Chase's teeth dig into his lower lip and he grips the pillow on either side of his head, trying to anchor himself. He's barely two strokes in and he's already a mess, his dripping cock spilling precum over Andrew's fingers.

“You know, I'm not even surprised that you're messy,” Andrew says. But damn if it isn't hot as hell.

“Hey!” Chase chokes out, more breathless and amused than offended in any way. 

Then Andrew locks eyes with him and leans in to kiss the tip of the messy cock in his hand. The flush of heat under Chase's skin blazes into a raging inferno, and every muscle tenses with the will not to come just from that delicious sight. Squeezing his eyes shut, he focuses on his breathing. As such it takes him completely by surprise when a warm mouth closes over the head of his cock entirely. 

"Ff-ffff-uh! _Fuck_. Andrew. Really. Really not gonna last."

Andrew pulls off only far enough to speak, lips still brushing Chases cock as he murmurs, "I know. And I know you don't want me to stop."

Panting heavily, Chase dares a peek down at Andrew only for his cock to twitch against the man's lips. Nope, still too hot, can't look. But he nods frantically, because he's pretty sure he'll die if Andrew stops. Not to be over dramatic or anything. He whines, “Andrew…”

"I've got you, Chase,” Andrew says, and then his mouth is back around Chase. His head bobs, lips sliding up and down the firm cock in his mouth. He's enthusiastic but hesitant, never taking it very deep. He wants Chase to come so very, very much. Wants to make him feel good. And he's… mostly prepared for that. He'd seen it porn plenty, tasted his own cum once or twice out of curiosity. So he was ready for it. Completely. Definitely.

The blowjob is clumsy. It's inexperienced. It's more than enough for Chase; Andrew's mouth dragging him to the edge far too quickly, leaving him a whining and moaning mess. The only warning he can manage as he tries to hold off his inevitable climax is a weak tug on Andrew's hair. It takes him a beat too long to catch on. Chase's cum spills across Andrew's tongue and down his throat before he reflexively pulls back to swallow and cough. It gets him the rest of Chase's spend across his lips, chin, and stubbled jaw.

Chase's thighs shudder and twitch through his orgasm, and then he sags bonelessly against the bed, sucking in a few deep breaths. When he catches sight of Andrew's face, cum dripping from his thin beard, he promptly breaks into a fit of giggles, hand coming up to try and smother them. "Sorry, sorry, just-" He dissolves into more laughter.

"Yeah, yeah." Andrew coughs one more time before wiping his face, thumb and forefinger swiping down from nose to chin. He smears the mess on Chase's belly when he's done and rolls his eyes. "So messy." Still, he grins at the man, his best friend, fond and indulgent.

"Heeeey," Chase protests, but if his bright gaze is any indication it's kind of a turn-on. "Want me to clean you up?" He sticks his tongue out playfully, more than happy to give Andrew's lips a good lick if he wants.

"Mm, maybe later. Right now, I do actually want to clean my face up properly." Andrew needs a moment to compose himself because the throbbing of his own cock is making it very, very clear that the sound Chase made when he came is going to be part of his wet dreams for the rest of his life. 

"Aw man." Chase doesn't look especially disappointed, though, clearly still blissed out even from a short BJ.

"Want me to get you a water bottle?”

"Yeah, sure. Stay hydrated, why not." 

Andrew kisses Chase's hip gently before getting up. He uses a paper towel and some water to clean the worst of it off at the kitchenette sink. He'll shower later. Then he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and brings it over to his friend. In the minute he was gone, Chase had kicked off his pants and briefs fully and flopped back on the bed in a lazy, naked sprawl.

"Here." Settling on the edge of the bed, Andrew passes over the water bottle before reaching for the discarded pants. He rifles through the pockets, pulling out the promised treasures: Condoms and lube. This… is a huge step.

Chase pushes himself up on one elbow so he can drink without spilling water all over his face. He watches Andrew as he takes a swig, and after swallowing he smiles at him, fond and satisfied. “Hey, just because I brought that doesn't mean we have to use it.” He waggles his brows as little. “I've got plenty of other tricks for getting you off.”

Andrew looks up with a small smile of his own, shaking his head. “Want to make sure you get off, too.” He leans over Chase. “But if you have ideas, I'm all ears.”

“Checked that box already.” Chase nods down at his belly, still smeared with his own cum. When his chin tilts back up, Andrew captures his mouth in a kiss. Chase stays frozen for a moment, mouth parted, even as Andrew pulls back again. “Uh… Oh, right. Look, if you _are_ willing to go, y'know, _all the way_ , well…” Chase's voice drops into a husky purr, eyes half-lidded and expression shifted from goofy to intent and serious. “I'm not saying I wanna ride your cock like it’s a pony, but… Yeah, I definitely wanna ride you until we both see stars.”

A pleasant shudder runs down Andrew's spine and the foil packets in his hands crinkle as he grips them just a little tighter. “That… sounds really nice. Hot. Both. Hot and nice. Fuck, Chase…”

Chase can't stay serious for long, and his face melts back into a fond grin. "Yeah? You gonna prep me? Or should I give you a show?" He gives a little wiggle of his naked hips.

"I, ah... Can we do a bit of both?" Because, yeah, Andrew could probably use the guidance, but he'd also like to get some… hands-on experience. 

"We can do both." Chase will never say no to the plan that gets him more fingering. 

"I... should also strip, shouldn't I?"

It's such a simple question, straightforward and natural. People get naked during sex. It's normal. And yet, it suddenly occurs to Chase that Colby almost never fully undressed with him. Chase's voice goes soft and earnest. "... Can you? Please?"

Andrew nods, noticing the change in atmosphere. This happens sometimes, when they hit vulnerabilities Chase didn't even know he had. Those moments when any façade he's built crumbles, and Andrew can see the other scars Colby left on Chase. The ones that didn’t leave marks on his skin.

Slowly, Andrew sets the packets on the bed and begins to slip off his pants and boxers underneath. He'll let Chase decide if he's still in the mood after this hitch, but he's not about to deny that soft request. 

The breath catches in Chase's throat at the sight of Andrew completely bare for him. His eyes rake over his friend, trying to take in every detail. "Hot damn..." he breathes, then meets Andrew's eyes. "You're so fucking gorgeous."

A flush spreads over Andrew's skin at the intensity of Chase's attention. “Still think you look better than I do.”

"Well, you're probably right about that..." Chase says, and the heaviness in the air is gone. Relief settles in Andrew's gut as Chase continues, "But given that I am smokin' hot, that still leaves you well inside the 'hot' category."

Andrew just rolls his eyes and shifts, half crawling to Chase and leaning in to kiss him slow and deep. "Brat." 

"Mmmhmmm," Chase hums into the kiss, not protesting the label. It... it makes him feel surprisingly warm to be able to brag and tease and banter like this. Without worrying about Andrew taking it the wrong way. He feels… Safe. Andrew makes him feel safe. Staring up at the other man, emotion swells in his chest. Andrew is such a good person and such a good friend and- Chase whispers, "I love you."

Andrew’s eyes go wide. It's not the first time Chase has said ‘I love you’, but there's a new depth behind it that takes his breath away. Andrew kisses him again then rests their foreheads together. "I love you too, Chase."

For a long, quiet moment Chase is so very content to stay like that, just staring adoringly into Andrew's eyes, heads together, chest tight at being told he's loved. He's hesitant to break the moment, but he can't quite resist mumbling, "So about that lube..."

Andrew laughs, breath mingling with Chase's, before he eases back. The packet of lube is rescued from where it's slipped onto the floor and Andrew passes it over to Chase with a sheepish chuckle. "Here. Show me how to touch you?” 

“Sure thing,” Chase says, settling back into an easy smirk. “Welcome to Chase's School of Sex.” Taking the lube, he tears the packet open with his teeth and squeezes the majority of it over the fingers of one hand. Leaving the packet on his chest, he holds his cock and balls out of the way--already half-hard again--spreads his legs wide, and rubs a slick finger around his hole. 

Chase's openness about sex still catches Andrew off guard from time to time, and Chase's easy exposure of himself has him flushing even darker. His eyes fix on Chase's hands, tracking the way nimble fingers pet over puckered muscle, following the way his finger teases before pressing into himself with practiced ease. Andrew can't help the low groan that escapes him, pupils widening with his arousal. "You look so good like that..."

"I know I do," Chase says, more than a little breathless. It sounds flippant, but the compliment means a lot to him. To be able to show off and tease at his own pace and still be appreciated for it. He goes for two fingers almost immediately, relaxed and ready. He parts his fingers slightly, spreading himself open and he raises an expectant eyebrow at Andrew. "Ready to get your hands dirty?"

The question catches Andrew off guard, and he looks up quickly. Surprise fades into shyness. "O-oh. Yeah. Yes, yeah, I am." He clears his throat. He shouldn't be so nervous, he's done this before, after all. Sort of. With a girl. And it had gone... less-than-wonderfully. It had left him feeling... off, and she never talked to him again after. Awkward.

Now, though, Andrew finds himself feeling almost more virginal than he had back then. Clearing his throat once again, he shifts closer to Chase. "Lube?" That's an easy enough place to start. 

Chase lets go of his package to pick the packet off his chest and pass it to Andrew. He gives his fingers a few more pumps into his hole before spreading again. "There's usually no such thing as too much lube. And you wanna go for thick and slick with anal, ‘kay?"

Andrew's eyes follow the fall of Chase's cock and balls as they’re released, and there’s a noticeable lag before he finally looks up and takes the packet. He coughs, then nods as the words process. "Right." Thick and slick. He can do that.

There's more lube left in the packet than he expects and Andrew tries not to yelp as some of the slick liquid plops onto his inner thigh. It's cold! Blushing hot with embarrassment, he quickly slicks his fingers before he fumbles again. "Right, so... just push one in with yours?"

There's no judgement in Chase's smile as he watches Andrew. It's all adoration from cheek to cheek. It's incredibly endearing for Andrew to be the awkward one for once, and him the calm teacher.

"Yep,” Chase says, “Just slide it in!" He lifts his balls again to clear the view, his cock now standing at full attention. "If you're just starting you wanna ease into it. Get your partner to give you feedback."

Andrew is caught by Chase's eyes, entranced by the fondness in them. It's hard to remember he’s supposed to be doing something other than losing himself in those bright blue irises. He breaks his daze long enough for his gaze to settle on Chase's cock, and then he's frozen again, this time by the memory of the weight of that cock on his tongue. Andrew's mouth waters, seriously considering the idea of just sucking Chase off again. His own cock throbs at the thought and he knows he'll come if he does.

It's not everyday someone stares at Chase's junk like it's the most delicious treat in the world, and it shakes a soft laugh from Chase. “Oy, Earth to Andrew?”

Andrew's eyes snap up, looking an awful lot like a deer caught in headlights, which only makes Chase laugh harder. "Hey. We're here to have fun, right? So take as long as you need to feel comfy. And we can do something else if you want. Y'know, since you're eyeing my cock like a lollipop." It feels so damn good to be relaxed and happy during sex. To be able to just stop whenever either of them wants. To take their time and talk it out.

"Shut up, you're an asshole," Andrew mutters, though there's no heat to the words. Just embarrassment and a good bit of fondness. Shaking his head, Andrew finally fixes his attention on his goal. "No, I want to do this with you." So he does, sliding his finger between Chase's pair and into his waiting body. The snug feeling has him sucking in a hard breath. He'll never admit it, but he nearly creams himself just watching his finger slip inside Chase. 

Chase is too distracted to notice the near miss, letting his head fall back with a long, pleased sigh. "Okay," he says, voice barely more than a whisper. He breathes deep, and says louder, "Okay, so you wanna turn your finger up, toward my belly, and go in a couple inches... I'm pretty hot-to-go so my p-spot should be nice and obvious."

It takes Andrew a couple of beats and a deep breath of his own to gather himself enough to work his finger deeper. ‘Obvious’, Chase says. He tries to focus on the directions so he doesn't get caught up in the way Chase's body squeezes and relaxes around his finger. Twist the wrist around, crook a finger, push a little deeper… It takes a moment of probing, but then Andrew's finger is brushing over a firmer patch. Okay, so now he…? Andrew promptly presses his finger up, firm and sudden. "Here?"

Chase lets out a sound between a ragged breath and a moan, his thighs clenching. With his balls in hand, he can't resist kneading them, and he slowly draws his own slick fingers out from around Andrew's. His voice is hoarse when he says, "Yeah. _There_."

There's another sound that's going to haunt Andrew's most pleasant dreams. When Chase's fingers ease free, Andrew's middle finger joins the first, filling up the space that's just been made for him. Finding that spot again, Andrew watches Chase's face as he begins to stroke.

Chase's cock is dripping again, his breathing ragged and interspersed with whimpers. He flings an arm over his eyes, spreads his legs a little wider and plants his heels. With his new leverage, he lifts his hips into Andrew's touch, rocking onto his fingers. He slides his hand from his sac to his cock, and it only takes one tug before he's coming over his belly with a shuddering moan.

It's a lot for Andrew. The sight of Chase spilling over himself; the way his face twists with pleasure, half-hidden beneath his arm; the feeling of Chase's body clenching around his fingers, so hot and slick; the sound of his moaning, voice shaking, and all because of him…

It's a lot, and for the first time in his life, Andrew comes without touching his cock, pushed over by the sheer delight of giving Chase pleasure. He moans brokenly, slumping a bit as his cock shoots lines of cum across his thigh and bedsheet.

There's a long, quiet moment between them, silent save for the sound of labored breathing. Slowly even that fades as they catch their breath.

Peeking out from under his arm, Chase gives Andrew a lazy grin. "Well, I'm flattered."

Still buried inside Chase, Andrew's fingers twitch. But even the little gasp that milks out of Chase isn't enough to distract Andrew from his rising embarrassment. He eases his fingers free, staring down at the mess on his thigh with growing shame. Opening his mouth, he tries to think of something witty to say in return only to find himself wordless.

"Hey, hey. " Chase snaps his fingers to get Andrew's attention, frowning a little at his friend's expression. "Why the long face? We're having fun, right?"

Andrew looks up at the snapping, blinking as he's pulled from his thoughts. He flushes, from embarrassment rather than arousal and looks away. "Yeah, yeah, we are, but..."

"But what?" Chase gets that little prickle of unease, like he's done something wrong that he needs to make up for. The voice at the back of his head that he's been getting so good at ignoring whispers to him, _You didn't get permission before coming. You didn't pay attention to_ his _needs._ Chase scrubs the heel of his palm against one eye. That's not how it is with Andrew. But... what if he regrets this now that he's not so horny?

Andrew's words came out as barely more than a murmur, "I finished too fast…” 

The tension eases out of Chase's body, and he sags against the bed. Nobody did anything wrong. His friend is just self-conscious. "Andrew. Babe. I came twice already. Both times before you did."

"Yeah, but..." Andrew trails off, before finally looking up and saying, "I wanted to give you what you wanted." To let Chase ride him, ‘until they both saw stars'. 

And damn, Chase thinks he might just melt out of sheer fondness for his friend. "Well, if you really wanna, I'm happy to ride you later. But all I really cared about was, y’know, having sex with you, and hey! Mission accomplished!"

Andrew can't help the soft chuckle that escapes him. He leans over Chase, bracing himself on one hand and pressing his forehead against the other's. "If you're sure, then.... I love you."

"Hey, I love you too." Chase shifts his head, rubbing their foreheads together, then pulls Andrew down for a kiss. When they come up for air, he adds, "Wanna clean up so we can spoon naked and watch Netflix?"

Andrew laughs again, unable to stop himself, and smiles into the kiss. The question has him nipping gently at Chase's bottom lip before pulling back. "Alright. I'll get us a washcloth, then."

Cleanup requires two washcloths in the end, but soon enough they're back in bed, Andrew's laptop propped in front of them. As the slightly taller of the pair, Andrew curls against Chase's back, head propped up on a pillow so he can watch the video if he wants. His arm drapes easily over Chase's middle, and Andrew quietly ponders what might have happened if he hadn't seen Chase on that fateful morning and decided to help. The thoughts lead easily down a dark path, and Andrew's arm tightens around Chase, face pressed against the back of his neck.

Chase is only lazily paying attention to the movie. Most of his focus is on how good it feels to snuggle after sex. So warm and happy and safe. His fingers play idly with the hand draped over him, incapable of staying truly still. He gives a pleased sigh as Andrew tugs him closer and he presses back, revelling in the feeling of being skin to skin even when they aren't fucking. Though maybe feeling Andrew's soft cock against his ass has him giggling a little, toes curling with delight.

The laugh pulls Andrew from his thoughts, and he lets out a questioning hum even as he kisses the crook of Chase's neck. "And what's got you giggling?” 

"You feel good," Chase says, interlacing his fingers with Andrew's. Then, to be a bit more specific, he wiggles his hips. "Also I like cocks."

Andrew snorts, and he nibbles gently along the curve of Chase's shoulder. "Thanks for the compliment. I knew that second bit already, considering how much you've been asking for mine." His lips curl into a grin, his earlier awkwardness having faded in the face of the warmth between them.

"It's a really good cock," Chase says, smothering another laugh at the nibbling. "I figured it would be nice, but man! A+ top-tier cock. Would definitely suck."

"Maybe some other time." Andrew chuckles again. "You're definitely a character, you know that?" He means it fondly, of course. He loves Chase, even if he drives him nuts sometimes.

"I've certainly been called worse, so I'm gonna take that as a compliment." 

"I meant it as one.”

The sound of the movie takes over as comfortable silence falls between them. Chase strokes gentle fingers over Andrew's, and after a moment he speaks up, voice soft and earnest, "Thank you."

Andrew tucks his chin over Chase's shoulder. "For what?"

"Saving me." Chase mumbles the words like he's embarrassed to say them, but that doesn't stop him from tugging Andrew's hand up so he can kiss his knuckles.

Andrew's quiet for a long moment before shifting his weight so he can lean up and over to kiss Chase's temple. "You did most of the work yourself, in the end. I’m just thankful you let me help."

Chase huffs like he wants to argue, but the way he curls up happily and the relaxed smile that spreads across his face show that he's pleased. "I'm thankful, too." It was touch-and-go for a while whether he'd let Andrew help or push him away. "This is gonna sound goofy, but you were my light in the dark, okay?"

"It does sound a little goofy, but I get it. Thank you." There's still a grin on Andrew's face as he kisses Chase's cheek next. "You've got to stop stealing my books, though." Because of course Chase had found his guilty-pleasure stash of cheesy romance novels featuring less-than-heteronormative relationships. Lately he's taken to grabbing one or two of them at a time to read, sneaking them back onto the shelf when he was done with them. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chase twists halfway onto his back so he's easier to kiss. "Doth thou wish to ravage this humble farmboy, Lord Hungwell?"

Andrew can't help the splutter that escapes him at the terrible line even as he kisses Chase again, properly this time. "Okay, I'm sorry, I can't even when you talk like that."

"Oooh, m'lord, ooooh!" Chase says, hand to his forehead in a false swoon. "But I'm meant to marry Bess the Milkmaid!"

Unable to take it anymore, Andrew reaches for the first soft thing he can find--one of their shirts, as it turns out--and begins whapping his friend with it. "Goddamnit, Chase!" He’s laughing hard, though, only getting in a couple of whacks before giving up.

"Oh, whip me harder, sir!" Chase puts on his most exaggerated pouty duck-face, touching a finger to his lips. Honestly, the laughter just encourages him. He likes making Andrew feel good, even if it's through unruly behaviour. "I've been such a truly naughty boy!"

"Enough, enough!" Andrew jostles Chase a bit before flopping back onto the bed. "God, hearing you spout that shit makes it sound weird compared to reading it."

That finally has Chase laughing instead of hamming it up, and he rolls half onto his belly, draping an arm over Andrew’s chest and resting his chin on his shoulder. "You know you love it. You're mega turned on by my purple prose."

Andrew gives a very pointed glance at his still-flaccid length before looking back at Chase. "Right. Absolutely." The dry look melts into a smile, and Andrew shifts his arm under Chase to wrap it around him instead. "Maybe with a little less theatrics. A lot less theatrics, actually."

Chase smiles right back. His own cock is a bit chubby, but it's been like that since Andrew first snuggled up against him. "But the theatrics is half the fun!" He reaches out to playfully pinch one of Andrew's nipples.

Andrew yelps before retaliating with his own pinch to one of Chase's nipples. "Still too over-the-top for me in person, thanks." His smile hasn't faded, and honestly? This is one of the most content moments of his life. "Hey Chase?” he asks after a moment of contemplation. ”How serious do you want this to be? I mean, like, are we just friends-with-benefits, or...?"

The question gives Chase pause. Turning fully onto his belly to protect his nipples from further counter-assault, he rubs his chin thoughtfully. "I dunno. I don't exactly have a lot of experience with real relationships? There was casual fucks in high school, which this isn't, and then there was, well, you know… And this _definitely_ isn't _that_."

Andrew is quiet for another long moment, before asking, "Do you want it to be a serious relationship? With me, I mean."

Chase pillows his head on his arms and watches Andrew. "Well, I'm already serious about being friends with you, so why not?"

That has Andrew smiling gently, and he leans in to kiss Chase again. "Alright. Serious relationship. Actually dating." Honestly, they'd pretty much been dating already. This is more of a formality. Making it official. 

"My boyfriend, Andrew, huh?" Chase says. "Has a certain ring to it. Does this mean you'll say 'yes' more often when I ask for sex?"

Andrew laughs again, soft and honest, even as he nips at Chase's bottom lip. "I'll say 'yes' more often, for sure, but you also tend to ask for sex at least once every hour." Of course he's teasing, and he rolls onto his side to pet over Chase's back.

"Do not! I haven't asked for, like, days. Y'know. Before now." He was trying to Be Good, but only Got Horny. The touch on his back has him stretching and arching, fingers and toes flexing, lifting his hips slightly before settling back down.

"Mmhmm." The grin doesn't fade as Andrew watches Chase arch, his fingertips tracing lines of muscle and the pale stripes of scars across Chase's skin. It's a slow exploration, all of Andrew's considerable focus fixed on his new partner.

Chase lets out a soft breath, eyes sliding partly shut, a flush staining his cheeks. He's definitely aroused now, but he doesn't mention it, just enjoying the slow touches.

"Just like a cat, hmm?" Andrew's hand strokes over Chase, from the top of his spine to the curve of his lower back and up again. "Stretched out is a good look on you for sure."

Eyelids drooping fully shut, Chase gives his best imitation of a purr, but the attempt is quickly taken over by a pleased sigh. His hips lift slightly whenever Andrew reaches his lower back, apparently anticipating a stroke that delves a little lower. "Naked is a good look on you."

Andrew chuckles at the reply, and he finally gives Chase's ass a gentle grope. "I think you might be a bit biased, Chase."

Chase groans softly, chest pressing further into the bed. "What, like you're not biased about how I look?"

"Mm, good point." And Chase gets a playful swat on the rear, because Andrew knows he'll enjoy it. His reward is a sharp yelp followed by a full moan.

Chase whines, "Andreeew..."

"Yeah, Chase?" His hand soothes over the spanked spot. 

Chase gives another whiny noise, pressing up into Andrew's hand. His first thought is to complain about the teasing. His second thought is to fluster his friend--boyfriend--right back. "... Wanna put it in me?"

Andrew learns suddenly that yes, it _is_ possible to breathe in the wrong way, because somehow he's choking on air. For all his experience with Chase at this point, the blunt question still catches Andrew off guard, and he splutters to catch his breath. "Jesus, Chase... And, ah... It might take me a while yet." He's been a bit slow on the rebound ever since escaping the horny, horny depths of puberty.

The sputtering has Chase cracking up, his lower legs kicking in amusement. When he catches his own breath he gives Andrew a brilliant grin. "That's okay, I was kidding. I mean, kinda. I do want your dick in me, but it doesn't have to be today."

"Maybe before bed,” Andrew says with a roll of his eyes. “No promises." He looks back at Chase, considering. "You know, you could leave more stuff here, if you want." He has a solo room, after all. Just enough space for two, if they're willing to deal with close quarters. 

Chase shifts around enough to rest his chin on Andrew's shoulder and sling a leg over his. "You asking me to move in with you, boyfriend? This is a lotta steps for one day." His wide smile shows he's not at all bothered by this development.

"Well, considering you're already here more often than your own room, it kind of makes sense. Plus gives Bai some more space of his own."

"Heh, yeah, poor Bai. He deserves some peace and quiet." Chase's oldest friend had weathered his descent, withdrawal, and recovery, after all. And somehow found it in himself to forgive Chase, despite everything he’d said and done at his worst. "Sounds like a plan." A restless finger traces aimless swirls across Andrew's chest.

Andrew hums softly at the gentle touch, a shiver going up his spine. He doesn't say anything to stop Chase, and those idle fingers splay out, palm pressed against Andrew's chest, trying to find his heartbeat. After a moment, Chase presses a soft kiss against Andrew's bare skin. 

"Hey... Can you just... touch me again?” Chase asks. ”I promise I'll behave this time."

"Yeah, of course,” Andrew says, voice soft at the hesitation in the question. ”Always." He strokes Chase's back, drawing little swirls over his skin.

With a pleased sigh, Chase snuggles up closer along Andrew's side, arm draped over his chest, head comfortably pillowed on his shoulder. Forget the movie, this is what he wants right now. Just him and Andrew and nothing in between.

Andrew hums softly, craning his neck to kiss the top of Chase's head. This feels good. Just the two of them, quiet and content and in love. His eyes drift shut and a contented sigh escapes him as he relaxes back against the pillows. Idly, his hand continues to slide up and down Chase's back, fingers aimless as they drift over his skin, mapping dips and curves and the ridges of scars by touch alone. It's amazingly relaxing, and after a while Chase's even breathing shifts into soft snores. Not long after that he begins to drool. 

Andrew's not even surprised. 


End file.
